Gotta Bad Dance!
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: EXTRA DO CLUBE DOS BAD BOYS II! Já foi publicada no meu fotolog mas agora governa cá! Os Bad Boys dançam com nunca! Ler pra crer!


Boa tarde, boa gente! Já faz um bom duro de serão que não passo por estas bandas! Desculpem lá, é que a Universidade ainda a subir-me pela cabeça abaixo, pá! A sério, não sei ainda se vou passar ou não...e isso dá-me em doida...mas hoje tenho aqui uma fic externa á fic principal, uma espécie de extra que já foi publicada no meu fotolog, mas trago aqui sem quaisquer censuras ou despesas de mobiliário! Pra quem já leu já não há novidade mas tão á vontade que a casa é vossa, pra quem ainda não leu, bora lá na onda que isto vai valer uma dança! Boa Leitura!

Fic: Gotta Bad Dance!

O mesmo tempo horrível, o mesmo lugar horrível…pra uns pra outros não. Férias de Verão é curtir as ondas e não ficar feito estrambólico a olhar pra o livro, pra tv ou pra porta pra ver se aparecem clientes (nessa entro eu...)

Mas pra filosofia de sete totós é um louvor ficar no sofá, deitados ao comprido a ver pelo ecrã LCD o filme "The Ring" (nessa entro eu também) a comer pipocas e a chamar fufa ás empregadas (nessa entra…Lili Caneças)…

Tala: Pá…é agora! A gaja vai dar o berro!  
Sephiroth: Subo a aposta pra 200 euros!  
Masaru (vestido estilo apostador de casino): A crédito de quem?  
Sephiroth: Da aquela gaja!  
Masaru: Da morena ou da loira?  
Sephiroth: Da psicopata!  
Masaru: Ok…vão 200 euros a favor da loira…  
Kai: CALEM A BOCA, A FUFA VAI PERDER A CABEÇA!  
Shadow: Xi, vai mesmo…  
Sasuke: Ih, aquela faca é igual á minha…  
Bad Boys: SHIU!  
Sasuke: Tratantes…

Pois, perder a cabeça com uma faca deve ser uma coisa…sei lá, raspante?

Ah, deixem pra lá, a maldita faca ensanguentada com o sangue da vizinha da gaja e um odor misto de cheiro cão/queijo pelo ar…(vamos suponhar uma vez que aquilo era só um filme…) a arma inclinada pra baixo rasou o ar com um golpe seco e…

Bloc…

Bad Boys: Ufa…  
Sesshoumaru: Por pouco…  
Sasuke: Escapou ilesa…  
Kai: Ao menos a gaja foi desta pra melhor…

Sabe-se lá que espécie de mentalidade reside naquelas cabeças lindas infelizmente ocas…

Enquanto os machos ficam na vida de lord, as mulheres ficam aonde? A pastar é que não, aliás elas é que ficam com o trabalho de escravas, como por exemplo, limpar a porcaria que os sete tótos fazem! Tem jeito?

Não…mas isso não fica assim! Pra tudo tem um controlo e a minha maneira de controlar pode vir a dar má onda…também não seria a primeira vez….  
Naquela mesma hora, numa sala mesmo ao lado da dos misters Lazy…

KnucklesGirl: Lol, lol lol, lol, hehehehe…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ESTÁ VIVO!  
Hopeless: Qué o motivo dessa chifraria? E pra que esse pano a tapar sabe lá Buda quê?

É, a bichinha do desenho decidiu dar caras neste testamento…

KnucklesGirl: É a minha maior invenção de sempre, topas? Já tou até á ponta dos cabelos daqueles parvalhões anderem a gozar com a minha cara á grande e á francesa! É um insulto á minha pessoa e ao meu cartão Multibanco, e pra dar berro nisso eu…  
Hopeless (imitando a minha voz com um som de galinha constipada): ¬¬…criei uma batuta com uma baitas de botões esquisitos e uma bola de bowling na ponta…

POF!

KnucklesGirl: A minha voz não soa dessa forma, chiça, e ainda me perguntam se sou brasileira! Eu acho que não capichastes a ideia! Com esta ba-tu-ta controlarei aquelas mentes sujas e aí adeusinho despesas de seguro…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (som de relâmpagos)

Hopeless: Ah…tá fixe…bota esse cofre pra fora do meu pêlo que tou a perder a Floribella, tá?

De volta á sala da galhofa…

Masaru: O que vai dar agora na tv?  
Tala: Aqui no cata diz que transmitir "A cidade dos anjos"  
Kai: Parece-me curte!  
Sephiroth: Ah não, nem venha!  
Sasuke: Por quê, bacano?  
Sephiroth: Pá, eu também sou anjinho, tás a ver? Olha aqui a minha asa, é a minha marca e esse filme é pura blasfémia! É a primeira bosta que vou cortar assim que der um jeito a esta porcaria de planeta!  
Shadow: Qual anjo, qual carapuça, aqui meio mundo sabe que tu és fritado do cérebro, lá isso és!  
Sephiroth: Naniii? Eu sou muita bom, seu rato seco! Olha só, até tá a minha figura ali no topo do Fotolog!  
Kai: Foi só pra ver o quanto és feio como um soco!  
Sephiroth: Repete se fores macho!  
Tala: E pra sujar o teu nome ainda és menino da mamã, pá!  
Sephiroth: NÃO METAS A MINHA MAMMA NISTO, SEU BICHA GAY!  
Tala: COMO É QUE É?  
KnucklesGirl (entrando a pontapé á porta): É GRELHADO, PORQUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FEITOS AO BIFE!  
Bad Boys: PUTZ QUE P#RIU!  
POF POF POF POF POF POF POF!  
KnucklesGirl: Cambada de inutéis...  
Hopeless: Não liguem manos, ela anda meio obcecada pela agressão ultimamente…  
Bad Boys: SÓ AGORA É QUE DESTES CONTA?  
Hopeless: OO?  
KnucklesGirl: Arraiam essas carcaças daí que tenho uma prenda pra vocês!  
Sasuke: Se for uma carta de despedimento era baril…  
KnucklesGirl: Continua a sonhar!  
Kai: Que tralha trazes aí?


End file.
